Legend
by Mieri
Summary: AU! All the GoM Kagami are deities, they live in a temple and each of them have already a partner, all less Aomine whom has yet to find that person. One day Akashi finds a little blond fox, Kise, lost in his temple and he decides that Kise will serve Aomine from now on, Aomine isn't pleased by this decision, but soon he starts to grow attached. Let's see what happen with them.
1. Chapter 1

Here is another ff x'D you must be wondering why I keep updating new ff when I didn't finished the others, well, I will like to answer but i don't have a proper answer, I don't even know myself lol

I started to write this when I got stuck with the other two ff

Well, i hope you like this

* * *

It was a sunny day on Teikou's temple, there resided several deities, the most stronger and the one whom lead them was Akashi, he controlled the fire at will and no one dared to oppose him and if they did they didn't live to tell.

His right hand was Midorima, this one controlled nature, what we could call mother Earth, under him worked Takao, he was his humble servant, they were inseparable, Takao could control earth but in a weaker level than his master.

Then it was Murasakibara a glutton deity that controlled time, this one was always with their leader, he wouldn't listen to anyone else but him, he was a capricious and childish deity.

Kagami whom was Akashi's little brother, he controlled the fire as well, he was the second leader of the deities, he was always found with his partner Kuroko and his friend/rival Aomine, they always have small shafts, but no one will doubt that they are friends.

Kuroko and Aomine control the weather, Kuroko's the one whom control the morning's weather and Aomine the night's weather, they had to split their liabilities because the weather is something that consume great quantities of their power.

Everyone had a partner, which made things go easier, Akashi had Murasakibara, Midorima had Takao and Kagami had Kuroko, but Aomine didn't have one, and thus Akashi was delighted when a little fox appear on his temple one morning.

Akashi was walking outside on the big garden making sure everything was in place, when something caught his eyes, he saw a soft tail waving in the brushes, he walked towards that tail and pulled it out, he looked at the blond kid that he caught by the tail.

"May I know who are you little?" Akashi asked.

"That hurts" the little fox whined.

Akashi placed him in the floor "So can you tell me now?"

"I'm Ryouta Kise" the blond said.

"And Ryouta what are you doing here?" the red haired one asked.

"I…I think I got lost" he said fidgeting.

Akashi arched a brow "Lost? And how did you end up here? This place is pretty afar from the village"

The little blond's ear lowered "I-I don't know"

Akashi sighed "How old are you?"

"I'm seven, sir" the little fox responded.

"I see" he then paused "Tell me Ryouta will you like to stay here?"

The little fox nodded sheepishly "Yes, sir"

"Fine, but you will have to work here, and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel even older than I am" the red haired said.

"I will work really hard si—I mean Akashi-sama" the fox responded.

Akashi patted his head "Good, come with me Ryouta, I will present you your master, you are to work with him and always be together, okay?"

The fox nodded and his tail waved happily "Yeah, Akashi-sama"

Akashi walked in and when he found a servant he ordered her to bring Aomine to his room, the little fox walked behind the deity very closely as to not get lost in the big temple, he was scare as how his new master will be, he wondered if his new master will be as nice as Akashi or even nicer, they entered the room and Akashi gestured him to sit, after some time the doors of the room fluttered open letting visible a tall, bluenette man, this one took a seat and looked at Akashi and then he saw the blond fox.

"What's _that?" _he asked pointing at the fox.

"Daiki, please manners, this one here is Ryouta Kise, your new partner" Akashi said.

"Nice to meet you mast-"the little blond was cut off.

"Whaaaat!? You must be kidding, look at the _midget_, I'm sure he isn't capable of anything" the taller said aloud.

The little blond fidgeted, he feared he will be kicked out because he didn't please his new to be master, he bit his lower lip holding the tears that were threatening to fall, Akashi glared at Aomine whom stood quiet.

"Daiki, this wasn't a question, he is to be your new partner even if you don't like it, so now take care of Ryouta" Akashi ordered.

Aomine sighed "Fine" he stood and looked at the little fox "Let's go _midget"_

The little blond stood and followed his master, he felt relieved that he wasn't discarded as before, Aomine's steps were bigger than the ones from the fox, thus caused the fox to have to run to be able to walk behind his master, until they came to a stop in another part of the garden, Aomine looked at the fox that was behind him and sighed, when the fox heard it his ears fell down.

Then the fox saw another boy, it was petite but was taller than him, he had teal hair and was sitting in the grass next to a big red haired one, this one looked like Akashi, he turned to look at Aomine whom made his way to them and the fox some inches behind him.

"Who is him?" the teal haired deity asked.

"My new partner, orders from Akashi-sama" Aomine growled.

The little fox flinched when he heard the anger in the tone of his master, he knew his master was displeased with him, he wasn't wanted but he couldn't go because he didn't have any other place to go.

The teal haired boy turned to look at the fox "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Ryouta Kise" he paused "And you?" he asked shyly.

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko" he then pointed at the boy next to him "And the one whom is taking a nap is Taiga Kagami"

The little fox bowed "N-nice to meet you"

"Kise, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm seven years old, Kuroko-sama" the blond said.

"And are you happy to be working for this _grumpy_ man?" he said pointing at Aomine.

The fox nodded "Yes, I want to be of some use to Aomine-sama"

"Who is grumpy!?" Aomine asked annoyed.

"You" Kuroko responded nonchalantly.

Kise laughed when he saw them fighting, Aomine turned to look at him "What are you laughing about?" he said arching a brow.

Kise stiffed, scared of have offended them, his ears lowered, and then Aomine realized that his comment sounded sharper than he had intended to, he scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to scare you, midget" Aomine said.

Kise looked up "I thought I had offended you and that you were mad at me, Aomine-sama"

Aomine patted Kise's head "Don't worry, you didn't, and don't call me Aomine-sama, I don't like it" he then saw his tail waving.

"Okay, Aominecchi" the fox beamed.

"Aominecchi? The hell is that?" Aomine asked arching a brow and then he saw that the tail wasn't waving anymore "Is fine you can call me that" he looked at the tail again to see it waving happily.

He was fascinated at how easy was to read the emotions of the little fox by his gestures, he thought he looked cute, then he scowled when he realized that he had considered that the little fox was cute, he shook his head and when he looked down he was met with curious topaz orbs looking up at him, he tackled the fox making him stumbled and fell on his butt.

"Aomine-kun, why did you do that?" the teal haired boy said.

Kuroko stood and walked towards the blond fox, he kneeled to see if he was hurt, the fox shook his head as telling him he was fine and he smiled, when Aomine saw that he stood abruptly.

"We are leaving Kise" he ordered.

"Y-yes" Kise responded.

Kise started to speed again to reach his master, they walked out of the garden, and Kuroko stayed there staring at the curious scene he had just seen, he sighed when he saw that Kagami was still snoring, he had lost some teasing material against the bluenette deity.

Kise followed his master as fast as he could, he collided against his master's legs because he hasn't realized that his master had made a stop, Kise fell backward, Aomine turned to see the little fox in the floor again, he grabbed him by the back of the shirt of the fox and helped him to stand.

"Thanks, Aominecchi" he said waving his tail.

Aomine ignored it "This is my room and now yours too"

"I-I have a room?" the fox asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, enter I will show you around" Aomine said.

"Is so big" the fox said excited, his tail waving vigorously.

"That's the bed" Aomine pointed "And that door leads you to our private bathroom"

"Where's my bed, Aominecchi?" the blond asked looking around.

"That one" he responded pointing at the only bed of the room.

"But you're my master, we can't share a bed" the fox said, titling his head.

"We do, and it's an order" the bluenette said.

The fox nodded "Okay"

Then Aomine stared at the little boy in front of him, and he saw all the grime and dirt, he shook his head and grabbed the little fox, he entered the room and pointed at the large tub that was situated in the middle of the room.

"Bath" Aomine ordered and left.

The little fox took off his clothes and folded them in a corner, then he walked towards the gigantic tub, he looked at it and wondered how he was supposed to reach it, he looked around trying to find some kind of support but found none, he then shook his head and lifted his arms as much as he could, his small hands grasped the edge of the tub and he smiled, when he thought he got a good gripe he tried to climb up but his arms weren't strong enough so that caused him to fall making a big _thump_ against the floor, Aomine heard that and entered immediately, the he saw the little fox naked laying on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I-I can't reach" the fox said ashamed.

Aomine laughed "I forgot you are to tiny to reach it"

Kise ears dropped ashamed, he lowered his head and stayed there like a kicked puppy, Aomine sighed and patted his head, Kise looked up.

"We will bath together, okay?" Aomine offered.

Kise's ears stood happily "Yeah" he beamed.

Aomine started to take off his clothes and Kise sat on the floor waiting for his master to end and the tub to fill, when Aomine ended the tube was already filled, he grabbed the blond and placed him on the tub, but the tub was so deep that Kise didn't reach the end of the tube and so he had to swim, Aomine entered the tub and sat, he saw Kise swimming and getting tired, he laughed at how small the fox was.

"Kise, come here" the taller one said.

Kise titled his head to look at his master "Okay"

He swan to his master and Aomine placed him on his lap, Kise sighed relieved and smiled at the gesture, Aomine patted his head gently and Kise leaned into his touch.

"I like master Aominecchi, you are so nice" he beamed.

Aomine coughed embarrassed "I'm just taking care of you" he took the soaps "Now stay still"

The little fox nodded and Aomine started to rinse him, he was really dirty, his hairs had leaf from the brushes, and when he turned the fox to keep cleaning him, he saw a couple of scars and a big one in the middle of his small back, he turned Kise around to face him.

"What's that from your back? Who did it?" Aomine said aloud, that scared the fox.

Kise lowered his head "I-I don't remember" he responded.

Aomine sighed "Kise, no one will come to harm you here and if someone does you must tell me immediately, I will inflict them some punishment"

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi, I don't want to cause you any problem" Kise said in a soft tone.

He jumped and snuggled his face against the wide chest of Aomine, Aomine patted his back, and started rubbing it to calm the little fox, and he wanted to convey him that he will be fine here, when he didn't sense any movements from the little fox that was between his arms, he pulled him slowly to find him sleeping.

"You must be really tired, I'm sure your trip here wasn't an easy one" he said softly.

He climbed down from the tub with the fox in his arms, he exited the bathroom and placed his small body on the bed then he entered the bathroom to retrieve some towels, he dried the fox because he didn't want him to caught any cold, but he realized his clothes were full of grime, he searched for his old clothes and dressed the little boy, then he started to dress himself and prepared to go to the bed to sleep.

Kise snuggled against the warm body that was next to him, he sighed contently, Aomine was awoken because something was tickling his arm, he looked to see what it was, and he saw the little fox snuggled on his chest and his arm wrapped around the little body, and the sensation has been caused by his tail, that was moving slightly, he sighed and rubbed his eyes, then he shook Kise gently to awake him, Kise started to open his eyes and yawned, he then buried his face into the bed, Aomine laughed at his antics.

"Wake up, lazy midget" Aomine said.

Kise groaned "'m tired"

Aomine took him out of the bed and placed him on the floor "Don't you want to eat?"

Kise looked up "Yes" he said groggily, his tail waving lightly.

"Then let's go" Aomine stated.

They left the room and Kise followed behind him, Aomine didn't realize that the little blond couldn't reach him because he was too sleepy to ran behind him so when he opened the door of the dinning hall to show his little cute fox to the others.

"This one is Ryouta Kise, my new partner" Aomine stated.

The others looked at him and then around "Aomine-kun, I think you has lost him" Kuroko said.

Aomine turned around "Where is him?"

"Daiki, your first day and you have already lost him" Akashi said.

"No, I didn't, he was here moments ago" Aomine said aloud.

He turned on his steps to find the blond fox curled up on the hallway, he sighed and kneeled.

"Kise, what are you doing?" he asked.

"mmmh sleepy" Kise mumbled.

Aomine sighed "Aren't you hungry?"

Kise lifted slightly his eyelids "A bit"

Aomine laughed "Let's go"

He caught the little fox and carried him to the dinning hall, he entered the room and they turned to look at them, Momoi stood and rushed to his side, he took the little fox from his hands and squeezed it.

"He is so cute!" she squealed.

Kise's eyes fluttered open and got scared when he saw a pinkette girl hugging him, Aomine saw the distressed state the fox was in and retrieved him from Momoi's arms.

"Don't scare him, he is just a kid and he doesn't know you" Aomine said.

"I didn't know you were so protective of him, Daiki" Akashi said.

"Hi, I'm Satsuki Momoi, and we can play any time you want to" the girl said smiling.

Kise smiled back and nodded "Yeah, we can play any time, my name's Ryouta Kise"

"He is so cute" she squealed.

This time the little blond blushed "T-thanks"

Aomine sighed "Let's eat, I'm hungry"

Kise nodded and sat next to his master, to his left was Momoi and in front of him was Kuroko, he was happy that everyone here was so nice, he was glad they had accepted him even thought he was different from them, he wasn't shunned here.

Momoi from time to time will turn to clean Kise's mouth, he was really hungry so he was almost eating every thing that was near his eye-sight, she laughed and passed her food to him, he accepted it reluctantly but happily, he doesn't remember the last time he eat that much, well he doesn't remember the last time he ate.

"Ki-chan, you are really like a little kid, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm not little, I'm already seven" Kise sated.

"A midget is what he is" Aomine said smirking.

"Dai-chan, don't be so mean" she punched him in his arm.

"P-please, don't hurt master Aominecchi" Kise said agitated.

"I'm not that weak Kise, I'm fine" Aomine said patting the fox's head.

Kise nodded and his tail waved happily, Momoi chuckled when she saw how cute the little fox was, she wanted one too, but she was happy because now she knew Aomine wouldn't be lonelier anymore.

Aomine stood and Kise stood after him, Aomine turned to look at him and then to Momoi, he sighed and kneeled at Kise's level.

"Kise, you have to stay with Momoi today, okay?" Aomine said.

Kise's ears dropped "Why?" he asked with big eyes.

Aomine sighed "Because I have to work"

"B-but I'm your servant, I have to work with you, and I can do it" the little fox said desperately.

Aomine shook his head "No, you are just a kid"

Kise turned and rushed to Momoi side, rubbing his face on her lap, grasping her clothes, Aomine walked over them and sat next to her, he patted the little fox's back.

"Kise, don't get mad, you are still a child, soon we will work together" Aomine said.

But Kise didn't respond instead he hugged her lap even stronger "Dai-chan, don't worry I will take care of him, I'm sure he will understand later" she said.

"Thanks, take care of him" the bluenette deity said.

Aomine left not before looking back at them to still find the little blond burying his face on her lap, she offered Aomine a smile and he sighed, he stepped out letting the little fox with Momoi, she rubbed his back tenderly.

"Ki-chan, do you want to come to play with me and Kuroko" she said in a motherly tone.

He looked up from her lap "O-okay"

She patted his head "Let's go"

She stood and held his hands, she took him outside, to the garden where he met Kuroko the other day, the blond saw Kuroko talking with that other red-haired guy, and they walked towards them, when they saw us they waved at us, causing the little blond's tail to wave.

"Hello, Kise-kun" Kuroko said.

"Hi Kuroko-sama"Kise said.

"Hey, little, I'm Taiga Kagami" the taller guy said.

Kise looked up at the tall guy "H-hi, Kagami-sama"

"Don't call me that" Kagami sighed.

Kise's ears dropped "S-sorry"

Kagami laughed and ruffled his head "I wasn't scolding you"

Kise beamed "Hehe, can I call you Kagamicchi then?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you can" Kagami said grinning.

"Kagami-kun, I didn't know you like kids" Kuroko said.

Kagami scratched the back of his neck "Well, they know how to cheer you up"

"Do you want to have children Kagami?" Momoi smirked.

She knew the red haired deity wanted to have children, and that he wanted to have them with his partner, Kuroko, but that wasn't any secret, but Kagami thought otherwise. Deity could had children, you might wonder how, and if you think one of them is pregnant, you are wrong, deity children are created by them, by the two partners willing to fuse all their aptitudes, then the little kid they had created is incubated until the kid resembles a three years old human kid, and no the kid isn't incubated for like three years, just one year, but for be able to create one said partners must have a really deep and strong bond, they must love each other deeply and they have to understand each other.

Kagami blushed "K-kise, so why are you here?"

Kise looked at him "Momoicchi took me to play with you all"

Kuroko looked at her "I see, well, what if we play hide and seek, and we hid and Kagami has to find us, do you like Kise-kun?"

Kise beamed "Yeah" he nodded eagerly.

Kagami sighed "Fine, go hide, I will start counting"

Kagami turned and closed his eyes, he started counting, and the others flew away, Kise ran and ran as far as his little legs would let him, he wandered out without realising it he ended up lost in the forest, he looked around, he didn't know where he was, he was lost and scared.

"Momoicchi…" he said between broken sobs.

In the temple Kagami has found Kuroko and Momoi already, and they started to worry when they couldn't find the little fox, he searched and searched inside the castle and around the garden, they didn't thought that the blond will wander off into the forest.

Aomine walked in to find his three distressed friends, when they saw him they stiffed, they averted his eyes and didn't talk, he looked around and he didn't find his little servant.

He arched his brow "Where is Kise?"

"Aomine-kun, we were playing hide and seek, but we can't find him" Kuroko stated.

"How much time had you been searching for him?" Aomine asked, he was starting to get nervous.

"Almost an hour ago" Kagami said.

"An hour!? A fucking _hour!_" Aomine yelled furiously.

"Dai-chan, please calm down" Momoi said in a soft tone.

Aomine narrowed his eyes "How do you want me to be calm when he could be scared or hurt, I should have taken him with me"

"Aomine-kun, you need to calm down, we have to think places where he could have gone" Kuroko said.

Aomine growled and paced up and down the corridor, he started thinking where a kid of seven years could have gone hiding, the garden no, inside the house either, the only place left was the forest, but will he be that idiot? _Yeah, he would,_ he turned and started dashing in the forest direction, he yelled for Kise, but he didn't get any answer, then he fathomed more and more, yelling for him, when he was about to gave up he heard a soft whimper, it was weak so it means it was far from it, he starting running and he found the blond, he sighed relieved when he saw that ears and tail, he kneeled in front of him, the blond was hugging his knees and was hiding his face on them, he was crying out loud.

Aomine patted his head softly "Kise, I'm here"

Kise looked up, his eyes full of tears; he jumped in Aomine's arms "AOMINECCHI!"

"Shh, is fine now Kise, I won't let you alone ever again, I promise you" Aomine said in a soft tone.

From that point on Aomine and Kise were never seen apart, where the bluenette deity was, the little fox wasn't far off, after that incident they grew attached, Aomine didn't take his eyes from him scare it might happen again.

* * *

I can't stop writting about Aokise, i love them xD

well, i hope you like this o v o


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

* * *

The little fox has already lived in the temple for half year already, he was happier than he has ever been, he admired his master and worked hard to become someone as strong as him someday, he wanted to be of some help to him.

Kise has made a lot of new friends in this period of time, Kise was a really good friend of Takao, when they teamed up Midorima feared them because they always played tricks on him, but Midorima even thought he won't admitted he was fond of the little kid, it was more lively since the fox came in.

Kise has made friends with Murasakibara too, at the beginning he was scare of him, because he was a really giant for him, but in every reunion Aomine has with people that worked for him, they would give Kise pastries and cookies and he would save a part for Murasakibara, he has seen that he was like him, a child at heart even though he was bigger than him, so since they shared candies, they become really good friends, Aomine was kind of jealous and even though he didn't like sweet things from time to time he would eat Murasakibara's share so Kise wouldn't spend more time with him.

In Momoi he saw more than a friend, he saw a mother, something he hasn't had, and this mother was tender and sweet with him but when she had to scold him she would, she was a real mother, the fox would always go to her when he was sad because Aomine has been rude with him, then Momoi would scold Aomine in front of him and he would laugh at Aomine, Aomine would scoff and they will start again.

Kise will team up with Kuroko too and will tease Kagami, they wouldn't let him nap but then they would run to hide, Kise enjoyed playing with them, they were like his big brothers, he loved when Kagami will piggyback him and Aomine would get mad at him and then Kagami would tease him and they would laugh.

Akashi was someone with whom Kise couldn't interact much because since he was the leader he had more work to do, what it would mean less free time, but Kise didn't mind because he had plenty of people whom played with him and cared about him, his life was complete and he didn't want anything else, because he had a family and a house, and that was enough for him.

Kise had learnt the bad way that when Aomine is sleeping you shouldn't disturb him, not when is his free week, the deities worked for a month day and night and then they had a free week for themselves. And Aomine loved to sleep all day long, but Kise was another story, he would get bother and tried to awake the deity whom didn't take it in a good way and would lock him in the bathroom until he was ready to awake, after just one time Kise learnt he shouldn't awake him, so he would just climb down the bed slowly and softly as to not awake Aomine and then he would left the room.

Kise would always go out and play with Momoi if she wasn't busy, if not he would go with Kuroko and Kagami if they weren't in their adult time, in that Kise didn't know what they meant and he asked but neither of them responded so Kise was left with the doubt of what was that, and if Kise was alone he would play with the ball, one that Aomine has brought for him, Aomine has brought him clothes, toys, books and a lot of more things, Kise was grateful to him but he didn't need that much of things, he was content just being around Aomine, but Aomine thought otherwise.

Kise peeked out of the door and saw the garden was empty, what it meant that he would have to play all alone, he caught his navy ball and went out, he sometimes would find a kid his age, but just those times when he was alone in the garden, he has asked around but no one seemed to know the kid.

The kid had blue eyes and black hair, he was really good with Kise, even though sometimes he scolded Kise for being an idiot, but Kise didn't mind, he was happy, he enjoyed his time with his friend, it was the only kid his age around here, so he was grateful because this kid understood him, and they shared likings, thus why they become really good friends.

But today not even the kid was around so he would have to play alone today, he started bouncing the ball, and throwing it at the hamper, Aomine had built it his size so he could play, he stood there playing until he was tired, then he sat and rolled the ball up and down, he sighed bored, he looked around and saw no one was coming today, he couldn't wait more so he did the only thing he could.

He walked towards his room and entered and with all the courage that he could gather, he patted Aomine's arm softly.

"Aominecchi" he said softly.

Aomine groaned in response, not very happy that the fox was trying to awake him, but the fox didn't give up, he shook his arm more strongly.

"Aominecchi, play with me" he said.

Aomine turned on the bed back at him, the fox pouted and climbed in the bed, he then shook Aomine's arm as strong as he could.

"Aominecchi" he said aloud.

Aomine moved violently and since the fox was on the edge, he fell to the floor, hitting his head in the process, he whined, Aomine's eyes fluttered open when he heard that and looked at the little fox that was now on the floor rubbing his eyes and crying and then he saw a trail of blood on his forehead, he stood and kneeled in front of the blond.

"Oi, Kise, what happened?" he asked agitated.

The blond opened his eyes and looked at him "You throw me, it hurts" he whined.

Aomine felt a pang on his chest "I'm sorry Kise, I didn't want to hurt you"

Kise didn't respond, he kept crying, Aomine placed the fox on the bed and entered the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, he took care of the blond and bandaged the blond, he sighed, he sat next to Kise until this one was calmer, he rubbed his back in a soothing way, he felt bad for what he had done, then he saw Kise's ears moving, Kise climbed down the bed and was about to go out when Aomine spoke.

"Where are you going?" Aomine asked.

Kise didn't look at him "Momoicchi is outside, I'm going to play with her, and I'm sorry master, I didn't want to disturb your sleep"

And he left running before Aomine could answer, he rubbed his eyes, _now he thinks I did that because I was mad because he awoke me,_ he sighed and stood, he walked towards the garden and stopped when he saw Kise crying on Momoi's lap, she was rubbing his back in motherly way, Aomine stayed there to listen to them.

"Ki-chan, dear, why are you so upset?" she asked sweetly.

He held a sob "Because Aominecchi hates me"

That broke Aomine's heart, he didn't hate the little fox, it was otherwise, he was really fond of the little blond, he was always on his head, he worried about him, it's true he was rude and bad with words and it might be true he couldn't express very well himself, but that didn't mean that he hated him, that will be impossible for him.

"It's impossible for Dai-chan to hate you, he really adores you" she said.

He looked up from her lap "Y-you really think so?"

She wiped the tears away from his face "I don't think it, I know it"

And then the fox was lifted from her lap "Who says _I _hate you?"

"A-aominecchi" the fox said flustered.

"Kise, I don't hate you and I will never will, what happened on the room was an accident, will you forgive me?" Aomine said.

Kise nodded and wrapped his small arms around Aomine's neck "I'm so happy Aominecchi doesn't hate me, of course I will forgive you" he then giggled.

Aomine hugged him back strongly, he felt relieved that the little fox was no longer crying, he didn't want him to cry and much more less when he was the cause of that shed tears, he wanted to make Kise happy, to make him smile and laugh, he kissed Kise's forehead and Kise brightly smiled at him.

Momoi stood and smiled at them, she knew that when Kise grew older things will get really complicated for both of them, because she knew they were really dense, but she was fine because until then this little moments will always be displayed.

Then Kuroko and Kagami appeared on the garden too, Kise beamed at their presence, that didn't go unnoticed by Aomine, whom frowned when he saw it, Kagami laughed when he saw Aomine's reaction, Kise pointed at the floor because he wanted to land, Aomine scowled but he placed the little fox on the ground, this one ran towards Kuroko, he hugged him and Kuroko patted his head.

"Morning, Kurokocchi" Kise said happily.

"Good morning, Kise-kun" Kuroko said.

Kise titled his head and pointed at Kuroko's neck "Kurokocchi, what is that?"

All turned to look at what Kise has pointed out, Kagami blushed darkly, Aomine laughed and Momoi giggled, Kise frowned in confusion, he didn't understand why the adults were reacting that way, then Kagami lifted him from the ground and did raspberries in his belly, Kise giggled and forgot about what he had asked, good thing he was just a forgetful kid, he was easily distracted.

"Kagamicchi, stop, it tickles" he said between giggles.

Kagami laughed "No, I won't"

Kise couldn't hold his giggles "Kagamicchi, you _meanie_!"

Aomine stepped forward and took Kise "Okay, that's enough"

Kagami laughed at his antics "Aomine, you really are a _zealous_ one"

Aomine scoffed and then looked at Kise "Did you eat?"

Kise shook his head "No" and then his belly growled, Kise blushed and his ears dropped ashamed.

Momoi patted his back "Then, let's go to eat"

Kise nodded and they started their way to the salon where the lunch was being held, when they arrived at the room, Midorima and Takao were already there, Takao and Kise beamed when they saw each other, then Kise gestured Aomine to put him on the floor, Aomine did reluctantly, when Kise was on the floor he ran to Takao whom was waiting him with open arms, Kise jumped right in and Takao squeezed him Kise giggled and Takao kissed his head, Kise's tail waved strongly. Aomine felt a pang of jealousy, every time he saw his little fox with everyone else, he wanted to take him away, and he wanted that all those affectionately actions were towards him only, but he knew that wasn't normal, he shouldn't be acting this way.

When everyone was sitting, Kise broke free from Takao and rushed to Momoi's side, she chuckled and Kise sat on her lap, she patted his head and Kise's tail waved happily and they started eating, he will get a lot of crumbs around his mouth, Momoi will smile and clean him every time he got dirty. When Kise was full, he climbed down Momoi's lap and tugged Aomine's shirt sheepishly, Aomine turned to look at him, Kise's ears dropped embarrassed and Aomine laughed.

"What is it, Kise?" Aomine asked.

Kise rubbed his eyes "I-I'm sleepy"

Aomine patted his own lap "Come here"

Kise climbed in his lap and rested his head on Aomine's chest, Kise snuggled his face groggily, and Aomine rubbed his back and smiled warmly, every time Kise ate he felt sleepy, and Aomine was proud that in that moments he will only depend on him, he will curl up on his lap and will sleep soundly, sometimes Aomine will take him to the garden and they will nap there together.

He took Kise and walked over the garden, today it was a sunny day, the weather was excellent, and he knew it, because Kuroko and him had planned the weather. He sat under the shadow of a tree, he placed Kise comfortably on his chest and wrapped an arm around him so he wouldn't fall, and soon he was joining the little fox.

When Aomine opened his eyes, he looked down and saw two big topaz orbs looking directly at him, Kise was resting his head on his hands and when he saw Aomine was looking at him he smiled, Aomine rubbed his ears and Kise sighed contently, he loved that people petted his ears, his tail waved happily and Aomine laughed, the vibrations of his chest made Kise laugh too.

"Oi, Kise, have you ever gone to a beach?" Aomine asked.

Kise titled his head cutely "What's a beach?"

Aomine laughed "I will take that as a no"

Kise pouted "Won't you tell me what it is?"

"I will show you better, okay?" Aomine said.

Kise nodded "Okay"

"We will go this Friday, let's go to tell the others" Aomine stood.

Kise held his hand and Aomine accepted it, they started walking, searching for their friends, then Kise's ears moved and he guided Aomine to where his friends were.

They were playing basketball, in the court that was on a part of the garden, Momoi turned to look at the new visitors and smiled when she saw whom they were, Kise let go of Aomine's hand and rushed to Momoi.

"Momoicchi, what is a beach?" he asked.

Aomine chimed in before she could answer "Kise, that's cheating, you can't ask"

Kise pouted "Aominecchi" he whined "This isn't fair, I wanted to know"

Aomine laughed "You will have to wait" Kise crossed his arms over his chest, then Aomine turned to look at Momoi "Well, Satsuki, I was thinking on taking him to the beach, will you all want to go?"

She clapper her hands happily "Of course"

"Then tell the others we are going to the beach this Friday" Aomine said.

She nodded "Sure"

Aomine now turned to Kise "Let's go to prepare for this Friday, okay?"

Kise nodded and walked behind Aomine, they went to the room where Aomine started preparing a bag with towels, a hat for Kise, sunscreen and some slippers, Kise stood there looking at him curiously, when Aomine was done, he threw Kise over his shoulder and this one giggled.

"Aominecchi" Kise said.

"Time to bath" Aomine responded.

They entered the room, Aomine placed Kise on the floor and they both started to undress while the tub was filling, when the tub was filled Aomine lifted Kise and stepped in the tub, Kise loved the water, that is why Aomine has wanted to take him to the beach for a long time but he wanted to wait for Kise to feel comfort with everyone.

Kise started to rinse himself with the soap, Aomine was soaping himself too, now Kise was struggling with his tail, Aomine will always end up cleaning his tail, when they were done they will stay for awhile, Kise liked to swim, and when he was tired he will return to Aomine's lap and that was the signal that it was time to go out of the tub. Aomine took him out and handled him a towel, they started to dry themselves and to get dressed when they were done, Kise looked at him and Aomine arched a brow.

"Is something wrong, Kise?" Aomine asked.

Kise shook his head "No, is just that I'm happy to be with Aominecchi"

Aomine smiled "Is good to know" he ruffled his head.

Kise caught his hand "Aominecchi, I'm hungry"

Aomine laughed "Then let's go" he paused and looked at Kise "Why do you always eat on Momoi's lap?"

This is something that has been bugging Aomine, he couldn't understand why Kise would eat only there, Kise always went to him in everything else, but not in _this_, and it was bothering him, because he was there for Kise _always_.

Kise titled his head "Because she is the one whom gave me more food"

Aomine laughed, now he understood, Kise was a glutton and Momoi will always feed him more than he needed it, and Kise was content by it, he knew Aomine ate more than him and that's why Kise will not go near him in the salon.

"What's so funny, Aominecchi?" Kise asked confused.

Aomine shook his head "Nothing"

Kise shrugged it off and rushed to the salon, Aomine walked behind him, when they stepped in Kise ran to Momoi's side, she helped him to sit properly and Aomine sat next to her, he patted Kise's head and he beamed. When they were done eating dinner, they went to their room, Aomine was holding him because it never failed, and Kise would always began to feel groggily and could barely walk. He entered the room and placed Kise on the bed and he lay next to him, he covered the little fox and soon he was dozing off too.

Finally Friday came, that night Kise could barely sleep, he has been all night rolling over hence Aomine didn't sleep one bit neither. When the sun bathed the room Kise jumped on the bed awaking Aomine, Aomine looked at him, he was annoyed but he was happy to see how content Kise was, Aomine sat on the bed and stretched his arms, Kise climbed in his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, his tail waved contently.

"Aominecchi, today we go to the beach" Kise beamed.

Aomine laughed softly "Yeah, yeah, calm down. Let's go to eat breakfast"

Kise climbed down the bed and rushed to the salon, Aomine couldn't believe how he could have so much energy when he barely slept, and he sighed and followed the fox.

They ate breakfast and went to the beach, the path until there was a long one so Aomine expected the little fox to come to him whining because he was tired, but to his surprise this one walked all the way there without a complaint.

When the sea came to view everyone turned to look at Kise, he had his eyes fixated on the massive amount of water that was in front of him, then an enormous smile started to make its way on his face, his tail waving happily, he irritated happiness, he couldn't tear his eyes from the sea, he ran to where the water started, when the water come in contact with his feet he beamed, everyone laughed when they saw the little fox, running up and down with the waves from the shore, Aomine walked towards him and Kise turned to look at Aomine, he hugged his leg.

"Aominecchi, I love you!" he said aloud happily, his tail didn't stop moving.

Aomine stood there, he couldn't believe the words that the fox has spoken to him, a wave of warmness flowed over his entire body, his heart melted when he heard it; he ruffled Kise's hair affectionately and smiled warmly. He thanked Akashi to bring the fox and to make him take care of him, he was really happy to have been the chosen one to watch over the fox.

"I see you've liked the beach" Aomine said with a big grin.

Kise nodded "Yeah!"

Aomine took him "Come, first we have to put you the sunscreen so you won't burn and a hat too, okay?"

"And then I can play on the water?" Kise asked eagerly.

Aomine laughed "Of course. And if you want we can build sand castles"

"What's that? I want too" he beamed even though he didn't know what it was.

Aomine sat Kise on the towel, he started to put the sunscreen on him when he was done he gave him the hat, which had two holes so he could take his ears out, Aomine made them. Kise wore the hat and when Aomine nodded he rushed to the water, Takao after him, they played with the ball Takao brought, and from time to time they will splash water to Midorima whom will scoff at them causing them to laugh.

Aomine sat on the towel next to Momoi watching the little fox enjoy himself, Momoi called his attention and he turned to look at her.

"Dai-chan, you have a really big grin on your face" she said teasingly.

He slightly blushed "Well, I can't help it"

She chuckled "In half a year you both had grown really attached"

"It can't be helped, I won't deny at first he was a real nuisance but he's grown in my heart, I just want him to be happy" Aomine said, his eyes set on the little fox.

Momoi side-hugged him "He loves you as much as you do, you are always glued to each other, we started to think he was another extremity that belonged to your body"

Kise chimed in "Aominecchi" he jumped at Aomine.

Aomine yelped surprised "Oi, Kise"

Kise giggled "Let's do sand castles now"

Aomine smiled "Okay, sorry Satsuki, do you want to come?"

Momoi shook his head "No, don't worry and enjoy yourselves"

Aomine nodded and went with Kise, she looked at them, with a smile displayed on her features, and everyone knew already that when Aomine and Kise played together they wouldn't pay attention to anyone else, for them the world disappears when they were together.

Aomine taught Kise how to make sand castles, Kise looked at him attentively, not missing a single word, when Aomine was done explaining the basics they started to build the castle, when they were done a wave came taking the castle away and making his hard work crumble, Aomine thought that will make Kise cry but Kise just started laughing looking how the wave was taking away their castle, Aomine sighed relieved, then Kise's belly growled making Aomine laugh, Kise's ears dropped embarrassedly, Aomine took him and went to the towel, with another he took the sand from his hands and face, everyone started to gather to start eating. Kise ate the sandwiches Kagami made and when he was full he rubbed his eyes and yawned, then he stood and walked towards Aomine, this one smiled, Kise climbed on his lap and snuggled his face, Aomine patted his head and kept eating.

Kuroko looked at them "I can't understand how Kise-kun can stand you when you are such a grumpy one"

"Oi, Tetsu, I'm not that" Aomine scoffed.

Kagami smirked "He isn't a grumpy one with _Kise_, look how he treats him"

"Yeah, yeah, Aomine, you are always doing things to make him happy" Takao said.

Midorima repositioned his glasses "That's true, Aomine is always after Kise, and when he doesn't know where he is, he starts to stress over it"

"But isn't that cute" Momoi said.

Aomine flushed "Oi, will you stop talking about me" he said aloud.

When he felt Kise moving on his lap he looked down to see if he has awaken him, when he saw he hasn't awoken, he smiled relieved and then everyone else laughed, he scoffed and kept eating.

They stayed in the beach until Kise awoke, then they decided it was time to return to the temple, Kise now was too tired so Aomine has to piggyback him, when they returned everyone went to their room. Aomine took Kise to the bathroom where he rinsed off all the sand; he then gave Kise body cream, because he knew Kise had a far more delicate skin than him.

Then they went to the garden where Aomine spent all the afternoon talking with the others while Kise played with Takao, they talked about others places where Kise will like to go, they all wanted to make the little fox happy because Kise had won a place in their heart really fast, they didn't know much about him, just what he had shown and they didn't need anything else to can love the little fox.

After that they ate their dinner and like always Aomine will have to take back Kise to the room where he will place him on bed and lay next to him, covering themselves and sleeping, waiting for their next day together.

* * *

This is a ff that i write when i get stuck with my other two ff, so don't expect any kind of regular update, i don't even know how I will keep on xD

Well, anyway i hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile since i updated this, i'm sorry

here it is finally chapter 3:

* * *

Kise was happily eating sweets and candies with Murasakibara; they loved to share their candies with each other. Now, you might ask how that happened, well… Kise awoke early like always and to avoid awaking Aomine he stood and left silently the room and while he was playing alone in the garden as usual the tall purpled haired guy appeared. Kise beamed at his presence, now he wouldn't be so alone, the tall guy approached him and started to play with him and after a while they stopped because the weather was starting to change and it was getting cold, so Murasakibara caught Kise and went back to his own room, he knew that if the little fox kept upside he would caught a cold and that will unleash Aomine's wrath and no one wanted that, because when Aomine was furious _no one_ could be saved from that. And like this they ended in Murasakibara' room eating sweets until they stuffed their tummies.

Aomine woke up hours later of Kise escapade; he looked around just to confirm that indeed the little blond wasn't around, like usual, he did knew that Kise will be out playing with someone or maybe asking Momoi for some food_, that little glutton,_ Aomine thought.

He groaned and stood stretching his arms, cracking his bones in the process, he then stepped out of the room and felt chilly; he knew that the weather was changing, firstly because he was responsible for such a thing and secondly because it was almost winter. When he realised that he started to worry about the little fox, he knew Kise wouldn't care if it was cold and in the end he would get sick, so he walked down to the garden just to find no one, here he started to worry even more but then he thought that the fox will be eating for sure, after all he was known for being a little glutton, so he went towards the dinning hall and there he just found Takao, Momoi and Kuroko eating and chatting idly. Those looked at him with an arched brow, Aomine looked beyond worried, his mind was racing with thoughts of Kise being lost again and scare, he couldn't suppress but feel guilty for letting the blond always alone in the mornings, _if I wasn't so lazy_, he scolded himself.

He looked around the room "Where is Kise?" Aomine asked.

Momoi stood "We didn't see him, so we thought he was still on bed with you" her voice presented the concern she felt.

"When I woke up the bed was empty, and he isn't either at the garden, neither here" Aomine rubbed his hair.

"Then let's go to find him, Aomine-kun" Kuroko stated.

Takao stood abruptly "I will ask Shin-chan if he saw him or if the others did"

Then they went out of the room to search for the lost little blond, said blond was oblivious to all of that and was eating happily next to the tall figure that like him didn't know they were being wanted.

Kise was full by now and he was rubbing his eyes tiredly, Murasakibara looked at him and in his eyes you could see a hint of love and caring towards the blond fox. Murasakibara took the blond and placed him on the bed soon he joined the little fox, Kise curled up on Murasakibara' side searching for warmth and this one wrapped his arm around his small frame in a protective way and then they succumbed to tiredness soon after.

While those two were sleeping soundly and peacefully, the others were searching all around the castle and since they couldn't find the blond anywhere they were starting to lose their nerve, they couldn't understand how the fox disappeared. Aomine was beyond scared his heart beat against his ribcage madly, thinking about where Kise could be and whether he was scare or not.

Even Akashi had joined them now, searching for the little fur of golden but to no avail, no one could find him anywhere, Aomine was starting to lose it, this was getting to him and he couldn't hid it, this was too much to handle, he knew if something did happen to his little fox he wouldn't be able to come through it.

Momoi could sense it, so she approached him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her frail frame, Momoi could feel all his uneasiness that the bluenette was feeling. Kagami was looking at this scene and he couldn't believe his eyes, his friend, his _cocky_ friend was in the verge of breaking down because he couldn't find the little fox anywhere and then he looked at the others and he realised something, not only the fox was missing.

"Where is _Murasakibara?_" Kagami asked.

Aomine lifted his head and glared at the red-haired "Who care where the hell _he is!?"_ he growled.

Kagami sighed loudly "Because maybe Kise is with _him_"

At the mention of that, Aomine dashed out of there towards Murasakibara's room, the others behind him. When Aomine arrived at the room he opened the door abruptly and this caused the occupants of the bed to raise their head slowly to see who caused the ruckus, Kise rubbed his tired eyes and tried to focus his gaze. When Aomine's eyes landed on the small figure that laid next to Murasakibara he rushed to the bed and throw Murasakibara out of the bed, Aomine was usually strong but now he felt even stronger than ever, the others were at the door astonished staring silently at Aomine's actions, they couldn't believe that he was able to thrown away such a big man out of the way.

Aomine looked at Kise "What do you think you are _doing!?"_ he yelled and caused the blond to flinch at his tone "Whom gave you permission to wander out without telling _me!_?"

Aomine was beyond mad, all his fears had turned into anger and now he couldn't stop, he knew it wasn't Kise' fault but right now he wasn't able to think rationally, all the tension was doing his way into him. Kise was scared, he couldn't understand why Aomine was so mad at him, and he knew that the taller didn't like to be awoken early when he didn't have work, so he couldn't understand why he was getting yelled at because he hadn't awoken him and had left in silence like usual. He was confused, he curled into a ball hugging his knees to try to protect himself from the bluenette' fury, he wanted to hide himself.

"B-but Aominecchi-"he was cut off.

But not by words, everyone was frozen at their spot, and Kise's small hand lifted to stroke the reddening flesh. He couldn't know why Aomine had just slapped him, he didn't deserved that, so he narrowed his eyes, he was angry, he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve to be treated in such a way, he has been behaving like a good boy and was following every order and rule that he was instructed to.

He stood with his small fists curled at each of his side, trembling "Aominecchi, I _hate_ you" the small fox growled.

He stood from the bed and rushed out of the room, tears streaming down his face, Momoi went after him. Now everyone was left in the room with an unmoving Aomine, he stared blankly at the hand that had slapped Kise, he didn't want to but in that moment his body had moved by itself, his anger had controlled him at that moment and he wasn't a rational being when he acted. He clenched his fists now he was mad at himself, he had promised that anything will ever harm Kise and now he just hurt him.

Oh, but he didn't forget what the fox had said to him, how mad the fox looked, he could see betrayal on those topaz orbs and when those words left his lips he could see that the blond was shaken but he couldn't stop it, those eyes reflected hurt and sadness, he couldn't erase the look the fox was sporting. So, now he sat there letting those three words to pierce his heart slowly but painfully, it tear his heart apart.

Akashi sighed tiredly and was the first to step forward and he did what everyone on that room wanted but didn't have the guts to do; he punched Aomine square at his face. Aomine didn't narrow his eyes or glared at him, he just looked at Akashi and this one could see the hurt on his navy orbs, he then petted Aomine' head.

"You know that Ryouta won't want to see you for a while, right?" Akashi said and Aomine only nodded, like if he wasn't able to talk "Don't worry Daiki, he would come around and then _you_ will _apologise_ for your unreasonable actions" and once again Aomine only nodded.

Aomine stood and left the room without looking at the others, he walked towards his room, once there he opened the door and closed it behind him, he never realised how empty and cold the room felt without Kise, he then threw himself at the bed, wishing he didn't wake up today at all.

Meanwhile in Momoi' room a blond fox was curled up in a corner of said room; he was hugging his knees and was burying his face there, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking violently. Momoi had tried to approach the fox to hug him but this one had acted in a way he hadn't before, he had hissed at her and then he scratched her hand, she then stepped backwards and sat on the bed staring at the blond, she felt useless because she couldn't help her little fur of happiness, it pained her to see someone so cheerful so down and upset.

After an hour Kuroko and Kagami went to see her and the fox, they expected the fox to be at her lap already sound sleeping after crying his eyes out but when they opened the door and found them apart from each other, they were astonished. Kuroko raised a brow and Kagami walked towards the fox but Momoi wasn't fast enough to stop the red-haired guy and he was treated at the same way as her.

"Kise, you ok-"he was cut off by a hiss coming from the small blond, Kagami' eyes went wide and he stretched his hand to touch the blond just to be scratched.

"Sorry, Kagami, he did the same to me" Momoi said sadly.

Kagami stood and approached her, rubbing his hand "But _why?_ I have never seen him like this"

"It's as if Kise-kun had closed himself and is pushing everyone away" the others gave him a questioning look "He feels betrayed and by no other than the one with whom was more attached, so he must be thinking that if someone he trusted so much could do that, the others could do even worse. We had lost Kise's trust" Kuroko stated.

Momoi gasped "It can't be, but we…." She looked at the ball of golden that was on her corner.

"What it means we have to keep an eye on Kise, just in case he tried to escape, no?" Kagami said rubbing his hair.

Kuroko nodded "Exactly"

"Ki-chan wouldn't try that" Momoi said disbelieving.

"Momoi-kun, you had been a witness of his behaviour, no?" Kuroko said and she just nodded without saying anything else.

"I will go to inform my brother" Kagami said before leaving.

They nodded and watched him leave and then their eyes landed on the small fox that was no longer crying, he was just hugging his knees silently, his ears dropped and his tail wrapped around his legs in a protective way, like he was trying to make himself disappear from the world.

Kuroko eyed him "Remember when he first came here" Momoi nodded to let him continue "He seemed like he accepted us all, but in reality he was wary of us, he will only be found him with Aomine-kun all the time, thankfully with time he wasn't scare to be with us without him" Kuroko sighed tiredly "Remember that Aomine-kun commented us about how mistreated was his back, I might say that is one of the reasons he was so cagy and why now he is refusing us" Kuroko looked at the curled up blond "I hope that he will realise that we don't want to harm him, but after what happened we are in square one" he sighed sadly.

"Tetsu-kun, we will make Ki-chan see that we will never hurt him" Momoi stated seriously.

The weather was really changing outside, it had started to snow lightly, and Aomine was sitting outside watching the snowflakes fall. He wore a sad smile thinking it would have been nice to see Kise watching them with him but now he couldn't, he wondered how the blond was and whether he was feeling as hurt as him. Aomine sighed loudly and felt a hand pat his back; he turned to be greeted by his friend.

"How are you, Aomine?"

"Awful. I might be a monster in his eyes now" Aomine responded.

"Well, you are not the only one in that position now" Kagami sighed.

Aomine lifted his head to look at him "What do you mean?" he arched a brow in a questioning expression.

Kagami scratched the back of his head "He doesn't let anyone near him, we are worried that he might try to escape" he gave an apologetic look at Aomine "When I tried to approach him he attacked me and not only me, to Momoi also" he showed his scratched hand.

"He did _that?"_ Aomine asked in disbelief.

Kagami nodded sadly "Yeah"

Aomine clenched his fists "It's _my_ entire fault"

"Easy there, you were just worried and you didn't know how to express it" Kagami patted his back.

And before they could keep talking Momoi appeared with a worried look, when she saw them she dashed to their side, Kagami and Aomine stood abruptly reaching her mid-way.

Aomine was the first to talk "What's wrong, Satsuki?"

"I was talking with Tetsu-kun when Ki-chan stood and rushed out of the room all of the sudden" she explained.

Aomine didn't need anything else, he rushed to find out where the small fox was now, and he didn't think it twice when he went directly to their shared room. When he opened the door the fox was standing in the middle of the room, without moving,

Aomine closed the door behind him softly as to not scare the younger one. Kise lifted his head to look at him but he hung his head low to avoid making eye contact, Aomine stepped forward slowly and he saw that Kise wasn't stepping back, he just stayed there motionless. He kneeled in front of the small blond and stretched his hand to touch the blond but when said blond saw the hand he flinched, Aomine stopped and eyed the blond, he clenched his fist and retrieved them, and he let them hang at each side.

"Kise" Aomine said softly.

Kise looked up to be met by navy orbs; he could see that the bluenette felt remorse by his actions, which he regretted to ever lift the hand to the small blond. This was something new for the small boy, because in the past when he was hit the person whom caused him pain never ever felt remorse if not pleasure to be able to cause harm in such a small body, it confused him, he expected Aomine to be enjoying this, to be happy, not to be _upset_.

Kise lifted his hand and caressed Aomine's cheek softly with a tender smile, Aomine bowed down and Kise patted his head and then began to laugh loudly, this was like music to Aomine's ears, this was like a forgiveness but then he heard something that broke his heart, he looked up to see Kise crying.

He was shaking his head "I don't want to go, Aominecchi" Kise whimpered, his tail and ears down.

Aomine wrapped his arms around the small boy "Shhh, Kise, I will never let you go anywhere without me"

"Then I can stay, even if you hate me" Kise sobbed.

"Kise, I don't hate you, don't ever think that" Aomine kissed his forehead "Please, forgive me I shouldn't have hit you before, it was uncalled for"

Kise shook his head "No, you did it because of a reason and" Kise lowered his head again "I-I don't hate you" he sobbed even stronger.

Aomine patted his head affectionately "I know, Kise" he clung to Aomine "Kise, I shouldn't have hit you no matter what" Aomine explained softly.

Kise shook his head "It's fine, Aominecchi, as long as I can be next to you" the blond said with streamed tears and a dashing smile.

And here is when Aomine promised to himself that he never _ever_ will lift a hand at Kise, no matter the reason; nothing will make him hurt his small blond ever again. This had showed him how frail was Kise in reality, how easy it was to mislead him, the blond had just thought that Aomine slapped him because he was punishing him and he took pleasure on it, but it wasn't like that at all, hence why Aomine will have to teach him about this and for sure win his trust and heart all over again. And this would take more time than the first time but it won't be too hard, not for Aomine at least, because the blond was already starting to forgive him because he felt like he had too, that Aomine really had his punishment when the fox said those harsh words. With the others it will be harder, he will be wary because deep down the blond didn't trust any of them very much, he knew they were good but his conscience told him otherwise.

* * *

I hope you like it! : D

it took me awhile to write this because i wasn't too sure about it, and i'm still not sure about this chapter, well tell me your opinion and until next chapter"

Thanks for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, well, i have to tell you all thank you so much for showing so much love for this ff : v ;

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**anon:** thanks! i'm happy, and here you have your update : D

I was going to take a lot more to update, but when i saw how much you all like this i decided to update sooner.

* * *

It's been a week only since that _incident_ and Kise was still wary of all of them, and they knew because it was very visible in the little fox. He was usually a carefree and goofy kid before but now his body was tense and his ears were always alerted, his guard was really high and since that moment no one has ever been able to pat lightly the fox.

Aomine didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't blame the small kid for this, and after all it was his entire fault that he was acting off with him the most. He had tried to play with him and it went well until Aomine was too near the blond for his likings, here is where the fox will say to stop playing because he was too tired.

Even in the meals the fox will sit far but not too far to not alarm the others and avoid causing them to worry. He didn't want to have all the attention on him; he wanted to pass as invisible. And everyone was really worried about the small fox but they didn't know what to do, at least they were happy that the blond was trying to act as before.

Today was a really freezing day, it was snowing lightly and it was kind of cloudy. But Kise didn't mind about the weather because he wasn't feeling cold at all thanks to his usual hot body, he could regulate his temperature to his likings to be comfort at any place, that is something the others didn't know.

He was playing ball but today he wasn't alone. He was playing with his dear friend, Kasamatsu. He felt safe around him, because that kid like him didn't belong anywhere; it was lost and had no place to call home.

"Kise, idiot! Are you thinking about unnecessary stuff again?" the boy said.

Kise's ears perked at the sound of the voice of his friend "Kasamatsu-sempai!" he shook his head and looked at him "I'm just…" he trailed off sighing.

The boy sighed louder than him and rubbed his head "You really are stupid" he said calmly.

Kise looked up and pouted "I'm not!" he retorted.

The other gave him an angered face "Are you talking back at me!?"

Kise squealed and waved his hands in a defensive way "_Whaaat!?"_ he shook his head feverishly "Noooo!"

The other smacked him "Remember I'm older than you and that you should respect me, idiot"

Kise nodded "I know"

The other laughed and Kise looked at him with curious eyes "Kise, you know, I envy you" he said softly.

Kise tilted his head in confusion "_Why?_"

The boy smiled bitterly "Because you have what I always had wanted to have"

Kise furrowed his brows "And what's _that?"_

The other laughed "You really are an idiot" he smacked Kise again and responded softly "_Family"_

Kise froze and the other noticed, he sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. He knew why Kise had reacted like that, he knew about the fight and even if he dreaded the idea of Kise living with that bluenette hooligan, he knew that he will treasure Kise the most. That is why he hated to see Kise so conflicted with his own feelings, so he decided that he will help him to be happy.

He smacked Kise's head but this time even stronger earning a whimper from the fox "Kise, idiot! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Kise bit his bottom lip "I…I… Kasamatsu-sempai…." He trailed off weakly.

The older boy sighed "Kise, that bluenette doesn't hate you and he didn't hit you to take pleasure on it like you old master—"

Kise interrupted him "But then why did he hit me? I haven't done anything wrong"

Kasamatsu glared at him for interrupting him "Because as you he is just a big idiot. Look, he did it because he wasn't acting rationally, he wanted to hit himself the most, he was nervous because _you_ were nowhere in his sight. And that was killing him. He worries a lot about you and he can't express it. But Kise, what the man did was an act of nervous, I know he shouldn't have done it and he knows it too, but at that moment he wasn't able to control his own wild emotions. And I know this because I saw it, I saw how worried he was about you, Kise" he patted Kise's head lightly "And that's why you should trust him again, he isn't going to harm you _ever_. And let's be honest you want to be back as how you used to be, right?" Kise nodded softly and Kasamatsu laughed "Then what are you waiting for?" Kise head upped and smiled brightly at his friend.

In a second he was off, running towards the room he shared with Aomine. He opened the door softly and peeked in, just to confirm that Aomine was sleeping. He stepped in and closed the door slowly to avoid awaking the sleeping bluenette. He grinned and walked towards the bed, once there he climbed the enormous bed and approached Aomine slowly, his grin grew wilder and he held his giggles. He looked at his hand and then at Aomine face, he lifted his small hands and his freezing skin made contact with the warm skin from the deity.

Upon feeling that Aomine squealed and jumped off the bed, falling in his butt, he didn't only curse because he hurt himself if not more for the unmanly noise that he made. He was confused until he heard someone laughing really hard, he looked at the bed just to find the small fox laughing at him, pointing at him and holding his tummy with his other hand, and his eyes watering from laughing so hard. Aomine's forehead vein popped out, annoyed by the prank from the tiny boy and he seemed annoyed until he heard the boy.

Kise wiped his eyes "Aominecchi that was so funny" he giggled. Aomine sighed and went to ruffle Kise's hair but he stopped mid-way, when Kise saw that he smiled brightly and stood so his head made contact with Aomine's hand "Aominecchi, can we play now that you are awake?" he asked sheepishly.

Aomine right now was speechless. The small blond had show affection and had asked him to play. And he couldn't believe it; the boy was back to normal. Aomine was truly happy to have him back, but he wondered what made Kise have this change of mind so suddenly, but he wouldn't pry in if it meant that Kise will be the little bubble of happiness and brightness once again.

Kise pouted when he saw Aomine wasn't answering "Aominecchi, doesn't want to play with me" he said sadly.

Aomine's eyes went wide and he shook his head "No, of course I want to" he scratched the back of his head "I was just caught up in the moment"

Kise tilted his head and that was something that Aomine love it because he found he was really too cute to be true. Kise was confused by Aomine's words and it was displayed on his small and soft features.

Aomine ruffled his head "Well, what we are waiting? Let's go to play"

Kise beamed "Yay!"

He jumped in the bed and Aomine laughed at his antics. He grabbed the small fox and walked towards the garden. There he realised it was freaking cold; he shivered when the wind blew harder. He looked down at the blond to see him happily piling up snow to play with it, he couldn't understand how Kise was that comfort.

Kise was happily playing with the snow, for him it didn't feel cold at all. He made the form of a small ball and threw it at Aomine. He giggled when he saw the face of surprise of Aomine. Aomine had been caught off guard, and he was surprised Kise had pulled that one. He smirked down at Kise and started to form a ball of his on.

"You are on for it, Kise" Aomine said excited.

Kise beamed and giggled "I will win, Aominecchi"

Aomine smirked "The only one whom can beat me is me" he responded.

They started to play, going at each other with as much snowballs as they had time to make. They did enjoy they little time together and Aomine couldn't remember the last time he was this happy; Kise could and _did_ bright up his life. What Aomine didn't know is that he had the same effect on the small little fox; Kise did love to play with him a lot, he was happy to be back to normal. He only had one wish and it was to be_ always _with Aomine like this.

When they both were drenched and Aomine sneezed it was time to go back inside to take a hot and long hot bath. Aomine grabbed Kise and went back to their room, there he prepared the bath while the small fox took his clothes when everything was ready he soon was off his clothes too. And after a really _long_ time Aomine was able to bath with Kise and he was beyond delighted, he couldn't believe such a small person could offer such happiness.

Kise was playing with the bubbles he, himself, had made, he loved to do a lot of them, sometimes even Aomine think he like it that _too _much. Kise was happier than ever, he was playing with Aomine again, he was being watch over and he loves all the attention he received from the blunet.

Kise was splashing the water making more room for his bubbles, he would submerge and blew under water to create even more of them, but this will be like seconds, because the blond was scare to die drowned, so he will as quickly as he entered get out. Aomine will always laugh at his antics, causing the blond to pout and splash water at him, which will cause to Aomine to frown and Kise to giggle.

Aomine realised Kise was playful than ever and he wondered why the fox was so happy, but his trail of thought was broken when he saw Kise with a beard created with the bubbles. He started to laugh his ass off; Kise was beyond cute like that.

Kise's eyes brightened when he saw Aomine laughing so much, he giggled and added even more bubbles to his fake beard, he stood on Aomine's legs and posed scratching his beard lightly and making a loud sigh.

Kise sighed "Kids nowadays, when I was younger I used to have a really long beard of bubbles and you wouldn't see me complain"

Aomine couldn't stop laughing at his cuteness; he took some bubbles and made himself a beard. Kise beamed upon seeing him doing so.

Aomine imitated Kise's gestures "I know, I know" he said with an old voice.

Kise giggled so hard he fell to Aomine's chest "Aominecchi was so funny. You really look like an oldie"

Aomine feigned a scoff "Such a rude little boy. You should respect your elders" he putted that voice again.

Kise started laughing really hard, his side hurting now. Aomine looked down at the happy Kise and a smile made its way on his face. He held the small fox and kissed Kise's forehead, Kise sighed contently at the gesture, already calmer. He snuggled on Aomine's chest happily, like a small kitten; he had really missed this feeling. And he wasn't the only one whom had missed that, Aomine hugged him contently, having the blond in his arms was pure bliss for him.

Kise soon fell slept at Aomine's chest. Aomine smiled softly, he did understand why Kise was so tired. That day had been really productive for both of them. He stepped out of the tub with Kise in his arms, he went to the room and changed both of them, he lay the fox at the bed and he joined him, as the boy he was tired too, so he decided called it a day.

* * *

Here things get back to normal, how they should be!

Well, this ff was going to be really short but i decided to change it. I will write about Kise and the four season, each season will contain like two chapters, more or less, and then when the four seasons are done there will be a skip time and Kise will be older and will show how he spends the season next to Aomine, of course. I hope you liek the idea : D

Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!

I love you all! o 3 o

PS: i was thinking to do a little project with my ffs, i thought to made it in novels with ilustrations, showing some of the scenes, and i wanted to ask you all that if i did so will you be inetrested in purchase it? The illustrator would be: a really good artist! Well, let me know, if it's a total NO, i would just drop the idea.


End file.
